The patent application from which this application is a continuation in part discloses an equine leg cast bottom attachment comprising a solid member having a top and a bottom and having malleable metal, plastic or fabric straps that may be contoured into a cast, where the straps extend from at least two sides of the bottom of the solid member. The straps may be bent or folded upward in a plane perpendicular to the top face of the solid member to attach to an equine leg cast.
The disclosed system provides a high degree of consistency so that the level of care provided to the equine can be made without the services of an expensive podiatrist or specialist or outsourcing the patient to a referral clinic. It is cost effective and provides consistency and repeatability. The sloped sloe of the system provides a rocker effect that helps protect and stabilize the leg cast and provides more secure and natural footing for equines with leg cast. The sloped rocker bottom on the cast protector allows an equine to find a comfortable position by allowing rotation and by reducing turning torque on the hoof.
The system disclosed in the parent application for protection of equine leg cast performs equally well as a detachable equine shoe that is economical, easily attached and provides great flexibility in positioning and adjustment.